Eyes with a Curse
by Red - Eyed - Raven 93
Summary: Itachi remembered his long lost nonUchiha friend and decided to visit her. But when he met her, the tides began to change. ONESHOT.


Hello, I just got bored for awhile and decided to make a oneshot story. I hope this is good. The italicized words at the story means that thing is a flashback. Plzz. R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Pairing: Itachi X Yuuna (OC)

* * *

Eyes with a Curse

"_You know, Itachi, someday, will be ninjas." A little girl said to a young child older than she was, "I wonder when we grow up, we will work together on a mission." She added._

_The boy smiled faintly. His pitch black eyes were illuminated by the light of the full moon. As he looked at the young girl, hope and joy he saw. The girl danced around the lakeside. She was still dreaming of becoming a very good ninja._

"_I think you will be a good ninja." The boy observed, "Even though you are not an Uchiha."_

"_I heard you are now going to the ninja academy at an early age right?" the girl queried._

_The young Itachi nodded his head._

_The girl frowned at what she thought a bad news. "Then you'll be a ninja first." The girl said in a dismayed tone, "How can we work together now?"_

_Itachi went closer to the girl and put his arms around her. "Don't worry, Yuuna" he whispered, "When you become a jounin, I'm sure we can work together on a mission."_

_The words that he had said lifted the girl's spirits. She stood up. Her black eyes glistened at the moon's light. Her long, silky, black hair danced gracefully with the wind. At a short time, an idea came into her mind._

"_Promise me Itachi, you'll wait for me to graduate." Said the girl in high expectations._

_The boy smiled, "I promise Yuuna, I will."_

_Yuuna smiled at the boy's promise, "Good. Hey, do your best at your exams okay? So you can teach me the things that I couldn't understand." She said jokingly. _

* * *

Itachi looked at the vast sky. The clouds looked gay at this time of year. His black Akatsuki cloak swayed with the gust of wind. He's really bored and doesn't know what to do. Suddenly a dark blue-haired man came behind him. He wears the same cloak as Itachi does. There is a big sword on his back.

"Hey, Itachi, may I ask you something?" the man asked.

Itachi looked at him, bewildered, "What is it, Kisame?"

Kisame took out something from his pocket. It was a half crimson colored ruby gem. He showed it to Itachi.

"Is that yours?" his partner asked, "I found that under your bed while I was cleaning the room."

Itachi took the gem piece closer to him. While examining it, flashbacks came into his mind about his first non-Uchiha childhood friend, Yuuna and the history of that gem piece.

* * *

"_Why Yuuna, are you crying? Is there something wrong?" the concerned Itachi asked._

_The girl wiped her tears before answering his friend's question but she seemed in a great distress that she cannot stop the tears flowing from her eyes. _

"_You know that my parents died a month ago, right?"_

_Itachi nodded, "Yeah, they too are great ninjas."_

_The girl looked silently at the vast lake then turned at Itachi, "My grandparents adopted me now but, there is one problem."_

"_And what is that?"_

"_T-They don't want me to become a ninja like my parents, they thought it is dangerous." The girl wailed._

_Itachi felt sorry for the girl. He knew how much his friend wanted to become a ninja, "Don't worry, I can still teach what I have learned at the academy." He assured his friend._

_The girl looked sadder than before, "You don't understand." She explained, "They wanted to make sure that I am not going to be a ninja. They are taking me away!"_

_Those words struck his heart like lightning. He didn't want to let his friend go. She's the only one that is...different. But what can he do?_

"_I-I'm sure we will meet again someday right?" Itachi frightfully asked._

"_I think so but, when that will be?" Yuuna queried, "It will be a long time and we will change. How can I know if that is you?"_

_The two fell silent. How can they fix that problem? After a short time, the girl shouted triumphantly._

"_I know!" Yuuna exclaimed, "Let's make a promise!"_

_Itachi looked perplexed at his friend's statement, "What kind of promise?"_

_Yuuna removed her charm bracelet from her wrist. She took out a ruby gem out of its string and broke it into two. Then, she gave the half to Itachi and the other half to herself._

"_There, we promise that someday, we will meet again. This will serve as a remembrance and a proof. I shall hang this at the door of our new house." She explicated, "I heard we will live in a hut beside a big rice field some kilometers away from here." _

_The boy smiled at a grand idea, "No worries, I shall not break this promise!"_

"_I promise too," The girl said gaily, "Since you are becoming a ninja, I would help you at any way I can when we meet again." _

* * *

"Yuuna, I'm sorry. I forgot you and our promise." Itachi whispered.

"Huh, who's Yuuna, your girlfriend?" Kisame asked stupidly.

Itachi looked at him sharply, "She's not my girlfriend, you idiot. She is my first non-Uchiha friend."

Kisame gulped when he saw Itachi's eyes. He thought Itachi would use Mangekyou Sharingan on him, "S-sorry." He apologized.

Itachi looked again at the peaceful vast sky. "The weather looks good today. Maybe I can find her today. I wonder if she still lives there?" he said to himself.

"Kisame, is there anything leader-sama wants us to do very urgently?" Itachi consulted.

"Uh, to capture Kyuubi, I guess." Kisame said while his head on the clouds.

"Let's go. We're going somewhere." Itachi instructed then walked away.

Kisame followed immediately, "To the girl you call Yuuna, right?" he said teasingly.

* * *

The partners Itachi and Kisame jumped from one tree to another until they went to a small rice field somewhat near to Konoha. Itachi espied a small hut beside that field. He remembered what Yuuna told him. In their luck he saw a sparkling light on the door. Could it be the gem? They went closer and saw it was a ruby gem. Itachi proved his suspicion by fitting the piece he had by the ruby that was hanging by the door and it fit.

"Excuse me, may I help you?" a feminine voice came in behind.

Startled, the two wheeled quickly and a saw a young lady that looked like nineteen. She wore a simple dark-colored kimono. Her hair was tied up neatly and she wears a colorful butterfly clip on it. Her eyes were black and she has a pale complexion. When she saw the gem that Itachi was holding, she quickly recognized him.

"Itachi, you're back! You didn't break our promise!" the girl ran towards Itachi and embraced him.

"Yes, Yuuna, I am back." Itachi said softly.

Kisame coughed a little. He never knew that Itachi could be this 'soft'. He realized that the two was in need to be alone for awhile so he skipped away silently.

"Yuuna, there is something I wanted to tell you…" Itachi started.

"I know Itachi, you're different now." Yuuna interrupted, recognizing Itachi's cloak, "It is I that have something to tell you. Shall we walk for awhile while we are talking?"

Itachi agreed. They talked and talked while they were at the forest. Itachi discovered that her grandparents are already dead but when he asked why she didn't returned she just looked away and kept silent. When they are at the heart of the gloomy part of the forest, Yuuna clung to Itachi and she whispered, "Forgive me Itachi."

Itachi backed a little, "Why? Is there anything wrong?" he asked cautiously.

Yuuna closed her eyes. When she opened them again, Itachi saw the horrifying truth: crimson-colored eyes and with three pupils in each eye— she is an Uchiha.

"Wait! How did that happen? I always thought you are a non-Uchiha?" Itachi said, baffled.

"That I was thinking too," Yuuna cried, "I overheard my grandparents talking one day. I discovered that my parents just stole me from a dying Uchiha. When I heard that one, I just got so angry that I confronted them and accidentally activated my sharingan. That is the cause of their death."

Itachi paused for awhile, trying to digest the news he had heard. He can't just believe it.

"Why are you telling me this?" Itachi asked, "I'm sure you know what I have done to them….to the Uchihas."

"I know," Yuuna said faintly, "maybe, this is the way I can help you. I can help you by my death, right?"

Itachi froze at what she had said, "N-no, I can't do that. Today we've met after fifteen years. I can't just let you go now!"

Yuuna stared directly into his eyes, "Please, Itachi, I know what you want now. You wanted to become more powerful."

Itachi fell silent. He didn't know what to do. He must choose on what he must do.

* * *

The clouds suddenly darkened. Lightning started to tear the skies. After a moment, rain started to fall heavily. Kisame put his bamboo hat and started to think now. "Where the hell is Itachi?" he thought, "I must find him now, there is going to be a heavy downpour today."

He ran to the hut where Yuuna lives, but they were not there. Kisame got worried and started to look at them at the forest. He jumped from one tree to another as fast as he could until he saw a trail of blood. Kisame got more worried and started to follow the trail. At, last he found Itachi, near a cliff. In front of Itachi, he saw a pile of stones and of top of that pile; there is a blood-smeared kunai with a sash tied on it. Kisame turned pale, an idea formed in his mind.

"Itachi, where's Yuuna? What happened?" Kisame asked.

Itachi did not reply, he just turned away and walked slowly with his head hung down. Kisame needed not to ask anymore. He already knew what happened and just followed Itachi back.

"Why?" Itachi questioned in his mind, "Why, of all people, you have become an Uchiha.


End file.
